1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, a cleaning method for the printer, and a data storage medium for storing the printer cleaning method as a computer-readable program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an ink jet printer capable of detecting the remaining ink volume and determining whether to perform a cleaning method. The present invention further relates to the cleaning method of the printer, and to a data storage medium for storing a computer-readable program accomplishing this cleaning method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink jet printers are commonly used for printing text and images to paper, film, and other print media by ejecting ink from a plurality of nozzles.
The ink jet head in such ink jet printers typically conducts ink through a tube from an ink tank to an ink reservoir inside the ink jet head, and then ejects the ink from selected nozzles by deforming a diaphragm with, for example, electrostatic force or the piezoelectric effect of a piezoelectric element. Another type of ink jet head uses a so-called thermal jet method to eject ink from the nozzles. Yet another type of ink jet head eliminates the ink tube by integrating the ink tank in the ink jet head, installing the ink tank on the carriage with the ink jet head. The ink tank in this case is replaceable.
Various methods are also used to clean the ink jet head and prevent build-up of viscous ink on the nozzle surface, bubbles from entering the ink path through the nozzles, ink leakage at the nozzle surface, and other problems. These cleaning methods include: wiping the nozzle surface, flushing ink from the nozzles, and capping the nozzles and then pumping ink from the nozzles through the cap.
Some of the problems with these conventional methods are described below.
Ink stored in the ink tank is used for cleaning the print mechanism. As a result, if the ink supply is depleted during the cleaning operation and there is a hole in the ink tank, air will be introduced to the ink supply path.
Furthermore, if the ink supply is depleted during the cleaning operation and replacing the ink tank thus becomes necessary, the time consumed to that point by the print mechanism cleaning operation will have been wasted. The print mechanism cleaning operation is a particularly time-consuming operation, and it is therefore desirable to avoid consuming excess time as a result of cleaning operations that cannot be completed and must be repeated.
The cleaning method used may also be varied to, for example, only wipe the nozzle surface or adjust the ink suction volume, depending on the reason why cleaning must be performed. Some of the reasons why it is desirable to change the specific cleaning method used include: initial charging required by ink tank replacement; the length of time the printer power has been off; when nothing has been printed for a specific period of time; and a manual request of a cleaning operation. In these cases it is desirable and necessary to appropriately adjust the amount of ink used for the cleaning operation, and it is necessary to address this need.
There is therefore a need for a printer and a printer cleaning method whereby the time consumed for the cleaning operation can be minimized and the cleaning operation can be dynamically adjusted to the current cleaning requirements.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problems.
With consideration for the above-described problems, an object of the present invention is therefore to provide an ink jet printer for detecting the remaining ink supply and determining whether to perform a cleaning operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning method for this printer, and to provide a data storage medium for storing this cleaning method as a computer-readable program.
To achieve this object, a printer according to the present invention comprises (a) an ink jet head for printing text or images; (b) an ink tank for storing ink used by the ink jet head during printing, the ink tank being connected through to the ink jet head; (c) a cleaning mechanism for cleaning the ink jet head using ink stored in the ink tank; (d) a detection unit for detecting a command instructing ink jet head cleaning; (e) an evaluation unit for determining whether cleaning is possible based on an ink volume remaining in the ink tank and an ink volume consumed by the cleaning mechanism for cleaning when the detection unit detects a command instructing ink jet head cleaning; and (f) a control unit for driving the cleaning mechanism to clean the ink jet head when the evaluation unit determines that cleaning is possible.
A further printer according to the present invention comprises: (a) an ink jet head for printing text or images; (b) an ink tank for storing ink used by the ink jet head during printing, the ink tank being connected through to the ink jet head; (c) a cleaning mechanism for cleaning the ink jet head using ink stored in the ink tank; (d) a detection unit for detecting a command instructing ink jet head cleaning; (e) an evaluation unit for determining whether cleaning is possible based on an ink volume remaining in the ink tank and an ink volume consumed by the cleaning mechanism for cleaning when the detection unit detects a command instructing ink jet head cleaning; and (g) a notification unit for notifying when the evaluation unit determines that cleaning is not possible.
To further achieve the above objects, the present invention also provides a printer cleaning method comprising: (a) a detection step for detecting a command instructing ink jet head cleaning using ink stored in an ink tank; (b) an evaluation step for determining whether cleaning is possible based on an ink volume remaining in the ink tank and an ink volume used for cleaning when the detection step detects a command instructing cleaning; and (c) a cleaning step for cleaning the ink jet head using ink stored in the ink tank when the evaluation step determines that cleaning is possible.
Further preferably, this printer cleaning method additionally comprises (d) a notification step for notifying that cleaning cannot be performed, this notification step being performed in place of the cleaning step when the evaluation step determines that cleaning is not possible.
Other objects and attainments together with a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.